


The First For Many Things

by Sadisticfucktoy



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, Sweet, idk this is just so sweet, romantic teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadisticfucktoy/pseuds/Sadisticfucktoy
Summary: Clarine has a surprise for Rutger which is sweeter than what he imagined.





	The First For Many Things

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of ferarepairweeksummer2k17

Rutger hated going on and seeing the town, but when he was with his love, he would embrace anything for her. “So, where are we going again, Clarine?” She took his hand into hers as they walked through the town, “Honey, if I told you then, it wouldn't be a secret then, now would it?” He gripped her hand a little bit tighter and relaxed then, if she wanted to surprise him... that was fine. He agreed to almost anything she wanted to do because he loved her. And he knew she loved him as well.

“We're almost there. Just a few more blocks.” Rutger noticed that they were leaving the town, he glanced back and then to Clarine, where was she taking him? He was expecting to be drug through town left and right but they arrived at a clearing, a small hill rested against the land and she tugged at his hand to hurry up, he jogged with her, having still no idea what was going on, but she pulled out a blanket then upon arriving at the hill and placed it on the grass.

She sat down on the covered grass and patted next to her on the blanket, “Sit, you'll miss the show if you just stand there looking at me.” Rutger nodded and sat next to her, he followed her gaze to up in the sky, suddenly something shot into the air, and with that a loud booming noise came with a dazzling show of wonderful colors from all over the spectrum. Rutger was amazed at this, he never got to see whatever these were so he leaned in to Clarine who was enthralled by the show, “Love, what are we watching?” She chuckled and leaned her head on his shoulder, “They're called fireworks, they're used to celebrate mainly.. Think of it as, they're celebrating us being together for one year.”

Rutger smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer against him, whispering “thank you” into her ear and proceeded to watch them in awe. They truly were beautiful and he could see now why they were used in celebrations. He was truly enjoying the time he's spent with her. And she had thought the same about being with him. He felt he was lucky to have found her while she was saved by him. He was, and always will be, her knight in shining armor the day she escaped an ever since then, both of them have had major crushes on each other. 

“Clarine, I love you..” Rutger whispered while stroking her back gently. She looked up at him and smiled at him, “I love you too.” And with that he leaned in and kissed her gently and passionately, it was their one year anniversary and they both knew that they enjoyed every second of it together. He pulled away from the kiss and smiled very softly and laid her head in his lap, gently playing with her hair, it was the most sweetest thing he could do. 

“You keep doing that honey, and I'll be put to sleep in an instant.” Rutger just chuckled softly, “Well, I can carry you, my sweet, if need be.” Clarine smiled and cozied herself in his lap, “Good.. Because I can only sleep when I'm around you because that's when I feel the safest.” Rutger held her in his arms gently as they watched the rest of the fireworks go off. This felt so right to both of them, just having each other near them. It was perfect.


End file.
